survivordogsroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Falcon's pack
A Fierce Dog Pack. Their territory is by a cliff hanging over the ocean. Some of them have wings. They mainly hunt bats and ducks. Members Alpha- Falcon, a large dog creature/falcon. He has pointy eyes that are pulled back, deep yellow eyes, huge falcon wings, eagle/falcon talons, and a wolf tail. At most times he is fierce and angry. He is wild and strong in battle (Eagle) Members- Crystal- White and black husky female with blue eyes (Leafeh) Chain- Black Rotweiler male with dark brown eyes (Leafeh) Rose- Black retriever female with hazel eyes and a white undercoat (Leafeh) Roleplay Falcon spread his wings and looked at the sea. The warm and soft breeze calmed him. Yo! It's Eagle! 04:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose sat by him and nuzzled him. " Beautiful, isnt it? " Life is a circus, join it 04:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Mmmhmm." he muttered in agreement. Yo! It's Eagle! 04:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " If only everyday was like this. Peaceful. " Rose smiled as the wind blew through her soft fur. Life is a circus, join it 04:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon looked at her and smiled. The sun started to rise. Yo! It's Eagle! 04:44, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose looked as the stars started to fade. Instead, she saw morning colors of a new day. Life is a circus, join it 05:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- A playful jolt ran through Falcon. "Race you down to the beach!" he laughed. Yo! It's Eagle! 05:05, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " Game on! " Rose giggled. Life is a circus, join it 05:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC) Falcon folded up his wings and sprinted towards the beach, Rose chasing after him. Yo! It's Eagle! 05:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- ( Its ok ) Rose pushed her hardest, and she was neck to neck with him. Life is a circus, join it 05:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- He chuckled as she reached up. Yo! It's Eagle! 05:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose kept on running, still neck to neck with him. " Almost there! Better speed up before I do! " She laughed. Life is a circus, join it 05:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon started to run max speed. "ALMOST!" he chuckled. Yo! It's Eagle! 05:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose sped up and smiled. Life is a circus, join it 05:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon skidded to a halt and started to pant. Yo! It's Eagle! 05:23, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose started to slow down. " Im not going until you are! " She called. Life is a circus, join it 05:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon smirked and started to dash again. Yo! It's Eagle! 23:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " Come on! Just a couple more sprints and we'll get there! " Rose laughed, getting neck-to neck with him again. Life is a circus, join it 23:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon's wings burst out. He started to fly. Yo! It's Eagle! 23:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " You little cheat! " Rose joked. She started to run as fast as she could. Life is a circus, join it 23:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon dove towards the beach as fast as he could. Yo! It's Eagle! 00:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose put her head straight and ran faster. ' Just a little faster and I might make it! ' She thought to herself. Life is a circus, join it 00:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon was a couple inches away from touching the sand. Yo! It's Eagle! 00:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose started to tumble and rolled all the way to the shore when a wave crashed on her. She was soaked with water. Life is a circus, join it 00:11, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hmph.." Falcon landed with a thud. He looked at the water. "Lets see who can catch a fish first." he smirked. Yo! It's Eagle! 00:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose moved a tuft of wet fur out of her face. " Sure! " Life is a circus, join it 00:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon walked into the ocean and sat silently. Yo! It's Eagle! 00:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose sat as well, but wagging her tail. Life is a circus, join it 00:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon looked at her like she was crazy. A tiny fish zipped underneath Falcon's claws and went by Rose. Yo! It's Eagle! 00:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose picked it up with her teeth. Life is a circus, join it 00:55, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon screeched with rage. ... The fish squirmed in between her teeth. "Please!" it squealed. "Don't eat me!" Yo! It's Eagle! 00:57, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose set the fish back in the water. " Its only a contest, no need to get angry. " Life is a circus, join it 01:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon didn't answer. .... The little fish flicked it's tail in panic. Yo! It's Eagle! 01:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose smiled at the fish. " Go far away, we only eat when we need it. " She then looked at Falcon and walked over. " Come on, Im sure if it was for real, you would probably be angrier than this." Life is a circus, join it 01:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fine." he huffed. ... The fish shook it's head. It had a cut from being in Rose's mouth. Yo! It's Eagle! 01:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose frowned. " I will only get you if you want to be put out of misery. " She sighed to the fish. Life is a circus, join it 01:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- The fish flew around in a frantic circle. "Anything but that!!" Yo! It's Eagle! 01:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " Then I will leave you be. " Rose nodded. " Lets go dry off, Falcon. " She said, stepping out of the water. Life is a circus, join it 02:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- The fish whined with protest. "Please!" Yo! It's Eagle! 02:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose sighed. She only killed if she had to, in this situation, she might have to. She bit the fish without looking at it. She made it quick so the fish didnt suffer anymore. Life is a circus, join it 02:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- The fish went limp for a moment. All of a sudden it flew out of her mouth healed. Yo! It's Eagle! 02:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose backed out of the water. " Uh.. random magical fish? Or was that my imagination? " She turned to Falcon. " Have I gone insane?! " ---- "T-th-that was-wasn't you." Falcon stuttered. ... "You have done good Rose." the fish said in a firm tone. Yo! It's Eagle! 02:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " I killed you though! " She batted at the water. Life is a circus, join it 02:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It was better than letting me suffer." Yo! It's Eagle! 02:33, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " I didnt expect you to- JUMP back to life though! " She said panicly. Life is a circus, join it 02:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- The fish started to grow. It suddenly turned into a small great white shark. "IMMAMAGICSHARK!" (XDXDXD) Yo! It's Eagle! 02:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " You enjoy your- sharkiness. "Rose said to the fish. She nudged Falcon as if saying:'' Can we get out of here?'' Life is a circus, join it 02:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ''----'' Falcon nodded in agreement and he bolted away. .... The (magic!) shark swam away. IMMAMAGICSHARK!!! -Some random magic shark XD 02:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose bolted after him. Life is a circus, join it 02:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "WHAT.....WAS.....THAT." he screeched. IMMAMAGICSHARK!!! -Some random magic shark XD 02:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- " NO IDEA!! " Rose was scared half to death. Life is a circus, join it 02:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Im gonna go look for some...prey." "NOT by the water." He was wide-eyed. "Come with please." 02:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose nodded. " Okay. Let's not get any fish for a while. " She cringed. Life is a circus, join it 03:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What- do you want to look for?" IMMAMAGICSHARK!!! -Some random magic shark XD 03:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose thought for a moment. " Any type of rodent is fine with me. " Life is a circus, join it 03:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay." he said. "Let's go into the forest." he ran into the forest. IMMAMAGICSHARK!!! -Some random magic shark XD 03:08, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose ran in after him. Life is a circus, join it 03:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- He ran and skidded to a halt by a hole in the ground. ... A pink nose stuck out of it. It screeched and popped back inside. "I'm done for!" the voice moaned. IMMAMAGICSHARK!!! -Some random magic shark XD 03:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose padded in the opposite direction and found a sparrow eating a worm. Life is a circus, join it 03:13, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon ignored the hole and layed down and fell asleep. IMMAMAGICSHARK!!! -Some random magic shark XD 03:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose made it quick as she put the bird in her mouth. She padded over to Falcon. She rolled her eyes. Life is a circus, join it 03:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falcon started to snore. (X3) IMMAMAGICSHARK!!! -Some random magic shark XD 03:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Rose shook her head. " Get up, sleepyhead. " She whispered to him. Life is a circus, join it 16:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Packs Category:Fierce Dog Packs Category:Dogs